


Our secret

by Jumpykat



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Popular kids must bully the nerdy kids to show their dominance.





	Our secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend because he really wanted a Taemin x Kai fanfiction 

High school…the epitome of survival of the fittest. The strong become the popular and the weak become the nerds. Of course for the popular to show their superiority they will bully the nerds. Unluckily for me, I am such….a nerd. Though I’m a nerd with a few perks? Well maybe not so much but-

I was knocked out of my thoughts as a person pushed into me, quickly slipping something into my hand.

“Watch where you are going fuckface!” the man growled before scoffing and walking away.

Ah yes there is the perk, that was Kim Jongin or well he is better known as Kai…he is the alpha of this school, no I don’t actually mean alpha but he is at the top of the school’s popularity spectrum.

Oh I just remembered I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lee Taemin and I am at the bottom of that spectrum I spoke of before.

“What a fucking jerk” a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, it was one of my bestest friends…Choi Minho. He gently touched my shoulder and began to talk again, “Let’s just ignore him for now, okay Taemin?”

“Yeah…” I muttered as I looked down at the note that was placed into my hand.

_“Meet me in the apartment after school”_

I smiled slightly, “Whatever you wish dear alpha”

“Did you say something, Taemin?” Minho asked with confusion written all over his face.

“No not at all, let’s go Minho…Key and Amber should be waiting for us” I said brushing off Minho’s question.

“Ah okay” He mumbled back with a nod.

I was right, Key and Amber were waiting for us but they seemed deep in conversation,

“Amber I’m telling you, Krystal will never like yo-“

“You don’t understand, Key! She actually looked at me when I said hi! That is improvement” Amber exclaimed completely cutting Key off.

Minho and I sat down with Minho quickly adding his opinion on the subject, “Listen Amber, I have to agree with Key on this. Krystal is part of the popular group, she wouldn’t give you the time of day.”

“But-“

“I disagree with both of them, if you really love her than nothing should stop you” I said with a small smile, “I believe anything you put your mind to, you can achieve”

The other three become silent and just stared at me, they looked a bit surprised.

“Did I say something wrong?” I asked as I stared back with a bit of confusion.

They all looked away from me and at each other before looking back at me again.

“Look Taemin, we just can’t understand how you are so optimistic about this” Key said with a worried expression.

“Not to mention that asshole Kai bullies you every day!” Minho growled and balled his hand up into a fist, Amber reached over to him and pet his head “Calm down little llama bro”

“The bullying isn’t that bad” I said, “It could honestly be worse, at least they aren’t beating me or shoving my head into a toilet”

The three of them gagged, “That would be the worst”

“What would be the worst?”

All three of us looked up at the voice, who happened to be our friend Onew.

“We were just talking about how horrible it would be if I was given a swirly” I said with a laugh as I watched Onew’s face change from curious to disgust quickly. He walked over and placed his hands onto my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

“Never let that happen to you young one”

All of us busted out laughing, eventually the laughter died down and we took deep breaths.

“What are you idiots laughing about?”

We all straightened up and I was slightly worried to look behind me and when I finally turned around to look it was Kai, of course it was.

Minho quickly shot up from his seat, Key and Amber were quick to grab his arms so he didn’t go anywhere, “It doesn’t concern assholes like you”

Kai scoffed again and glared at Minho, “I was just curious”

I stood up and got in between, “Please do not fight here, it really isn’t worth it” I said looking at Minho before turning to face Kai, “Please just leave us be, we don’t need any trouble”

Kai’s eye twitched before he began to walk away, “whatever”

I let out a sigh and sat back down, Minho always has to act up when it comes to Kai. Key and Amber pulled Minho back into his seat, he was still super pissed.

“Minho, when are you going to stop acting so tough? We all know you are a giant teddy bear” Key said with a sigh as he began to play with his food tray.

“Because they hurt Taemin-“

“I’m honestly not bothered by it” I said quickly cutting off Minho.

Everyone looked at me with concern before Onew spoke up, “How…how does it not bother you?”

I looked at him and thought for a moment before speaking, “Because I am the weak and he is the strong, this is how it’s supposed to be. High school is all about survival of the fittest and I’m just playing along”

Everyone was shocked with my answer but no one seemed to have anything to say about it, I took out my phone and looked at it taking notice of the time.

“I have to go, it was great seeing you guys today”

And with that I left, I had to go to the apartment and meet with him.

I took off my shoes in front of the apartment before slowly opening the door with my key. I was quickly greeted with a hug.

“Why are your friends so mean to me?” The person hugging me whined.

I smiled and gently hugged him back, petting his head as he whimpered into my neck. “They are only like that because of how you treat me in school, Kai”

Yes, Kai…this is what I meant by I have a perk of sorts…me and Kai have been dating for a few years now but our friends had no idea. We did have a school persona we had to keep up.

Kai pulled back from the hug with a sniffle, “I don’t like bullying you, it hurts me to be mean to you baby”

I pouted slightly and cupped Kai’s face giving him a gently kiss on the lips, “I’m sorry but I don’t want you to be hated by the other popular kids, I don’t want you to be bullied”

“So you would rather sacrifice yourself?” Kai asked as he wiped his eyes.

“Yes, also it’s hot to see my little omega act all tough and alpha like” I said with a smirk as I lightly rubbed his abs through his shirt.

Kai gasped and flushed as she looked down at my hand, “i…uh…”

Yep and here is the reality of our situation, Kai isn’t alpha like at all…he is a total omega. He is the sub to my Dom. Kai loves to be dominated and told what to do, he gets off on it.

“Taemin…” He whined as I continued to rub at his abs before trailing my hand down to his belt.

“Does my babyboy wish to move this to the bed?” I asked and was met with a frantic nod.

I slowly got us to the bed, I pushed Kai down and straddled his lap and began to grind down against his growing bulge. I began to feel excited to as his face began to turn red and his mouth opened to let out small pants. I smirked and began to unbuckle his belt, Kai looked down and bit his lip. I took off his belt and threw it off the bed before crawling off of his lap and pulling down his pants to reveal his bulge inside of his underwear.

I lightly began to rub his bulge as he let out small moans and gasps. I stopped and began to take off my own pants. Kai watched me with a lick of his lips and neediness in his eyes. As soon as I was in my underwear, I sat down and motioned Kai over. Kai quickly sat in front of me waiting for an order.

“Get yourself off baby”

Kai didn’t hesitate to take off his underwear and begin to pump at his cock, I could already see the precum forming at the tip. Kai moaned loudly as he began to rub his tip smearing the precum around it before moving his hand back down his shaft. “Taemin…i-it’s not enough I need more”

I stared him for a few seconds, “No, you must get yourself off”

“But-!”

“This an order, Kai”

Kai whimpered but continued to rub at himself lightly bucking his hips into his hands before he suddenly stopped and crawled over me and straddled my thigh before he began to buck himself against my thigh.

“Clever little boy” I mumbled as I lightly wiped his head of his sweat.

He continued to rub against my thigh as he closed his eyes from the pleasure and let out glorious moans. He was breathing heavily and he began to sweat, it lightly dripped down it face and down his neck. I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in and licking it off of him which must have been what he needed because he began to shake and he came onto my thigh.

I began to run my fingers through his hair as I waited for him to come down from his high and stop shaking. As soon as he stopped shaking I knew he was good, “Did that feel good baby? Did it feel good to get off on my thigh?”

“Y-yes it did” Kai said completely embarrassed as he hid his face. I gently removed his hands from his face and placed them onto my clothed bulge.

“You’re a very smart babyboy, I told you to get off by yourself and you did but you used my body” I said with a smirk as I began to move his hands up and down my clothed length.

“I-I’m sorry” Kai apologized as he watched his hands be used to rub me.

“Instead of using your mouth to apologize you can put it to use on my cock” I countered which quickly got him into motion. Kai got off of my thigh and pulled down my underwear freeing my erection.

I smiled as he leaned down and ran his tongue against my cock, from the base to the tip and back down. When he moved her tongue back up to the tip he circled around it, giving it soft licks, before he took it into his mouth and began to suck gently.

“Take me all the way into your mouth” I ordered Kai and he automatically did it, his throat felt like heaven against my cock. He began to lightly bob his head up and down my cock making sure to lightly suck as he did so. I let out a small groan as he deep throated me, sadly he gagged and quickly came up for air.

“Such a good boy” I said as I pushed his hair back out of his face, He looked up at me with a smile and small pants. Before I could tell him to go back to doing what he was doing he did it on his own catching me by surprise at the sudden deep throat. “Oh fuck babe” I growled as I gripped his hair tightly. He pulled his head back up and began to swirl his tongue over my tip again causing me to moan. I was closer to my orgasm as I would like to admit but his mouth just felt too good.

“Sorry” I mumbled as I forced his head back down forcing him to deep throat down my length. Kai gagged but I forced him to continue to deep throat me as I began to shoot my load into his throat. I didn’t pull out until I was sure I was done cumming.

“Swallow all of it” I demanded as I freed myself Kai’s mouth. I watched as Kai swallowed my load. “Tasty?”

“Like always” Kai responded, I smiled and leaned down giving him a gently kiss.

“Go take a shower, I have a punishment for you tomorrow” I said as I got up off the bed.

“W-wait, may I request you join me in the shower?” Kai asked, I looked at him…his eyes were begging.

“I’ll join you”

And just like that it was already tomorrow, we went to school like normal except Kai had a little something inside of him which happened to vibrate from a remote which I possessed. I made sure the vibrations went off every five minutes some of the vibrations worse than others. I could tell how badly it was effecting Kai, he forgot to bully me and Minho seemed to catch on.

“Taemin, this is a good thing but Kai hasn’t bothered you today and it’s actually worrisome” Minho said as they walked to the lunch where their friends were waiting for them.

I slightly began to get nervous, “I’m sure it’s nothing, Minho, just ignore it”

“Okay” Minho said with obvious suspicion.

They sat down at their lunch table and Key, Amber, and Onew automatically greeted them.

They were eating all with normal conversation a few bits of silence here and there but it was comfortable silence.

Suddenly Key looked up before quickly looking back down, “Kai” He muttered

Before anyone of else could react I was forced to turn around in my seat and Kai was a whimpering mess, “P-please take it out”

My eyes widened as I began to panic, “I don’t know what you are talking about”

Kai kneeled down in front of me and began to grip at my legs, “P-please I can’t handle this, I came 16 times”

Everyone was now looking at us and eventually Onew spoke up, “Taemin what does he mean by he came 16 times?”

I looked up at him nervously, “I have n-no i-idea” I stuttered out, it was an obvious lie.

“Please tell us the truth” Minho said earning a nod of agreement from Amber who seemed too surprised to say anything.

“I-“

"You want the truth? I’ll tell you the truth” Kai said as he stood up, “Me and Taemin have been dating for years now”

“WHAT?!!” all of them yelled.

“Holy shit, you idiot” I mumbled as I stared at him wide eyed.

“All this rudeness and bullying was fake, he wanted me to do that so I didn’t lose my status as the cool popular kid but I never liked it but I listened to every word he said because I’m super obedient for him but no not today” Kai took a breath, “I love Taemin and I’m sorry for being such an asshole but he is currently punishing me and I need him right now or I’m going to explode again”

And with that Kai pulled me away from the group leaving the whole lunch area in shock.

Amber looked around nervously before speaking up, “would this be a bad time to say I’m dating Krystal?”

“WHAT?!”

Kai brought me into the bathroom and I shook my arm out of his grasp, “You’ve been such a bad boy, Kai”

Kai whimpered but didn’t fight me off as I pushed him into a stall and up against the wall, I pushed my crotch against his butt. “You said you came 16 times but I don’t think that’s enough, Do you?”

“N-no”

“Good answer” I said as I quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his pants letting his erection pop free. I quickly leaned over pressing my growing bulge against his butt as I began to play with his cock, he let out a loud gasp and moan.

“Aww is my babyboy sensitive?” I asked as I rubbed up and down his length.

“Y-yes!” He yelped as he bucked his hips up to meet my hand as he shook with pleasure.

“Good” I whispered into his ear as I continued to give him a hand job, he shivered so I took it as a reason to begin to nibble on his ear causing him to groan.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the remote turning up the vibrations, Kai let out a loud moan…he was shaking badly at this point.

“Is my baby going to cum?”

“Yes!”

And with that Kai came into my hand, I waited for him to finish cumming before I pulled my hand away and looked at his cum. “You came a lot for a guy who has been cumming all day”

“I’m sorr-“

“No need to apologize but I will be making you cum once again, 17 isn’t enough”

I began to cover his asshole with is cum to make it slippery enough for me to enter and not hurt him, I unbuckled my belt and pushed down my pants and underwear and aligning my cock with his entrance.

“Are you ready?” I asked while lightly running my hand through his hair, he nodded his head with a small whimper.

I slowly began to enter him, each inch causing him to gasp as it entered. I didn’t move when I was full in him because I was waiting for him to get used to my cock inside of him before I began to thrust.

“You can move” Kai said giving me reassurance, I nodded my head even though he couldn’t see it and I began to thrust slowly still not wanting to hurt him too much yet.

He let out small gasps at every thrust and I finally believed him to be ready. I began to thrust harder and faster. I still was rubbing at his cock also to cause him even more pleasure. He felt so good around my dick.

“P-please…” He whined.

“Please what?” I asked continuing to thrust, when he didn’t answer with anything but a moan I spanked him causing him to yelp, “Please what?”

“P-please make me cum again”

“Good boy”

I continued the pace of my thrusts but I began to rub his cock faster until he was shaking once again, his legs looked like they could give out at any moment.

“I’m gonna cum” I groaned as I thrusted a bit more slowly.

“Me too” Kai moaned out, it took a few more thrusts before we were both cumming.

Sure the school might have found out about us but it was okay, maybe I should have just let Kai tell everyone from the beginning.

I took myself out of Kai and turned him around giving him a gentle kiss, “I love you”

“I love you too” he said as he kissed back.

The next day Kai sat with us at the lunch table and it was slightly uncomfortable but everyone soon got used to him being there and he was a part of our group now. I ended up looking at the school newspaper and seeing, “Kai and Taemin along with Krystal and Amber breaking school normality by being in a Popular x Nerd relationship!”

I couldn’t help but be proud, who cares if our secret got out.


End file.
